


A Hogsmeade Christmas Card

by OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway



Series: Stormpilot Advent Calendar Part II [17]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor Finn, Hogwarts Professors, Hufflepuff Poe, M/M, They're married now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway/pseuds/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway
Summary: The return of Professors Poe and Finn, this time on a date





	A Hogsmeade Christmas Card

**Author's Note:**

> This won't be done by tomorrow, so I'm so sorry about that, but I'll hopefully be done by end of December 
> 
> And to everyone leaving such sweet comments, thank you all so much, I'm going to reply once this is all finished up!

Hogsmeade was gorgeous around Christmastime. The snow.made the whole town look like a Christmas card. The sound of students laughing, the sound of carolers singing, it all added to that atmosphere even more.

Of course, the town couldn't compare to Finn's husband, Poe. Poe was the most gorgeous man in the world. If Finn had to pick between a postcard with Hogsmeade in it and a postcard with the picture of Poe's face, it would be Poe's face. No question.

Finn was going to be meeting said husband at the Three Broomsticks so that they could do some shopping and finally have a proper date. They rarely got the chance to go out anymore. Over the summers they would get to enjoy themselves, but the second the school year began, there was almost no time.

They were always either planning classes or grading assignments. The most they could ever do was have a quick dinner together.

Finn couldn't complain, he loved their domestic life. He loved that they always got a room together, that they could ask for advice on grades and the like, but he did miss going on dates with the other. But now they had some time to go on a date, and they were going to take that chance. 

The warmth of the Three Broomsticks was a nice reprieve from the cold and Finn rubbed his arms, looking around and smiling when he saw his husband at one of the tables with a couple of glasses of warm Butterbeer. 

He walked over, taking a seat in front of him. The other seemed to be completely zoned out and Finn waved his hand in front of his face. 

“Hm, oh, sorry love. I was just thinking.” Poe smiled, taking a sip of his drink and passing Finn's over.

“What about?” Finn asked, swirling his drink. 

“I'm wondering if I should go back into professional Quidditch.” Finn looked shocked at that. 

“I thought you were done.” 

Poe nodded a little. “I am. But maybe I could coach in the summers or something. A pro team. Or, hell, even a kid team.” he sighed, picking at the hem of his robes. “I just miss it. I love what I do, but I miss being in with the pros.”

Finn smiled gently, reaching forward to take his hand.  “Maybe you could look into a summer coaching job? Something part time?”

Poe nodded. “I'm gonna think about it, yeah. I don't want to jump into something.”

Finn smiled, kissing his knuckles. “You could get back into Quidditch, though. Maybe set up a teacher team, get jerseys and everything.”

Poe nodded thoughtfully before smiling slyly. “You want to see me in a uniform, don't you?”

Finn felt his face grow warm and he looked down a little, shrugging. “Well…”

Poe laughed. When Finn had first visited his house a few years back, his dad had shown him a few pictures of his years as a pro Quidditch player, and Finn had seemed rather smitten by the sight of Poe in his old uniform. “It's okay. I've been trying to get a team going for the ages, some of these teachers have there wands up where the sun don't shine, if you know what I mean.”

Finn snorted a little before covering his mouth. “Poe! You said that so loudly!”

Poe shrugged. “So? It's still true. And it's not like they're here. I mean, the whole reason they're not here is because…”

“Because of where their wands are?” Finn finished, hiding another laugh.

Poe nodded, pleased with himself. Before Finn could say anything more, he took out a small square of paper, sliding it across the table. Finn looked at it questioningly, watching as Poe pulled out his wand, tapping the paper. 

Finn watched, transfixed, as the paper began to fold itself, taking the shape of a Hippogryph, one that pawed at the wooden table and flapped its folded wings. 

“I found this spell in one of the library books,” Poe said, smiling a little when Finn looked up at him. “And I know you like Hippogryphs.”

“Oh, Poe, it's gorgeous. And so sweet. Thank you.” He leaned over the table to kiss his husband, smiling,

"So, how's the grades coming along?” Poe asked when they had parted.

Finn groaned. “No no, no asking about school. We're on a date.”

Poe chuckled. “Fair enough. How are your creatures, then?”

“That a code word for students?” Finn laughed.

Poe shook his head, grinning. “Course not, I'm not that mean.”

Finn rolled his eyes a little. “They're good. The Bowtruckles are being little brats, but that's just cause they don't like the winter.”

Poe chuckled. “Well, I would feel sorry for them, but I think they hate me.”

Laughing, Finn shook his head. “They don't hate you…” Poe gave him a knowing look. “Alright, they're jealous of you.”

Poe laughed at that, delighted. “Jealous? Aw.”

Finn rolled his eyes. “Yes, Poe, some living sticks are jealous of you.”

“Come on, let me have this,” he laughed. 

“Yeah yeah,” Finn teased, draining the last of his Butterbear.

“You all set?” Poe asked, draining his glass as well.

Finn nodded, fishing some Galleons out of his pocket and leaving them on the table. “Yep, let's roll.”

They stood and made their way out of the Three Broomsticks, venturing out into the cold once more, now tucked up against one another. 

“I'm glad we got this chance for a date,” Finn hummed, walking alongside him.

“Me too, buddy.” Poe said kindly. “I've missed this. I love getting to go out with you. Maybe next time we can go somewhere fancy. We can dress up real nice, eat those fancy foods that are super expensive and tiny as hell.”

“And then get some real food from Maz's?” Finn asked knowingly, a smile on his lips.

“Naturally.” Poe grinned.

Finn just laughed more and tugged him down the road. “Now let's get some shopping done.”

“Yes sir, professor sir,” Poe replied cheekily.

He shook his head. “Smartass.”

“Your smartass.” Poe countered.

Finn smiled and kissed his cheek. “I wouldn't have it any other way.”


End file.
